While You Were Sleeping
by IHeartSKatic
Summary: Lonely medical examiner Maura Isles pulls her crush, Frankie Rizzoli, from the path of an oncoming bus. At the hospital, doctors report that he's in a coma, and a misplaced comment from Maura causes Frankie's family to assume that she is his fiancée. Things get even more complicated when she finds herself falling for Jane, Frankie's sister. (Rating may change in the future)
1. The Beginning

**Hey everybody!**

 **I received this prompt on Twitter a few days ago and I totally fell in love with the idea. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

 **There's gonna be a lot of romance, friendship, family drama and of course, lots of Rizzles. If you haven't watched this movie yet, you totally should.**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Boston, Massachusetts. Maura Isles could hear the birds chirping as she walked down the sidewalk to the little coffee shop in Beacon Hill. Maura couldn't go to work without a good cup of coffee and this little shop was very quiet and not at all crowded. Perfect for the introverted doctor. The delicate bells rang when Maura opened the glass doors, announcing her presence. The smell of caffeine and caramel filled her nostrils and Maura smiled widely. She didn't know why, but she always felt at home whenever she was there. Maura got in line and was soon attended.

"Hello, Doc! Will you have the usual?"

Mary Callahan was a young red-head woman from Chicago who had moved to Boston to become a doctor. Her parents tried their best to give their daughter a good education, but their financial problems didn't allow them to pay for Mary's college tuition. So the girl worked a shift everyday at the coffee shop to pay for her studies. Maura would sometimes sit down with her and talk to her about science and doctory stuff whenever she had the time.

"Hello, Mary. Yes, yes I'll have the usual." Maura smiled at the young girl behind the corner as she reached for her red leather wallet. She took a 20 dollar bill and handed it to Mary. "Keep the change."

"Oh, Maura, I-I can't. That's too much." Mary said looking at the bill with dazzled eyes.

"You can and you will." Maura put her hand on top of the girl's and nodded positively. The doctor could see a really big potencial on the girl, so she helped her in any way she could.

"Thanks, for real." The girl smiles in return. "And here's your coffee. Have a great day, Doc!" she added.

Maura grabbed her coffee and headed to her table, resting the cup on the hard surface. She opened her tablet and went over the autopsy files from the previous night. There were something wrong with it, but the doctor couldn't figure out what exactly. The bells on the door rang again and Maura's attention shifted immediately. _Finally_. She thought to herself.

A dark haired handsome man came into the store and got in line. Maura knew that his name was Frankie Rizzoli and that he liked his latte with three pumps of caramel. She also knew that he loved the Red Sox and that he was trying to become a detective, to his mother's horror. But she never really talked to him...She didn't have the courage to get over to him and introduce herself, so she would just sit there and listen to his conversations.

Maura shook her head and her thoughts went away. She took one last sip of her coffee as she closed her tablet and put it back in her Birkin. The doctor headed to the door and as she was opening it she felt a warm heavy hand on hers. She withdrew her hand quickly and looked at the figure standing next to her. Sparkling green eyes met chocolate ones for the very first time. Frankie smiled softly at the short woman and opened the door.

"Thank you." Maura managed to say those two words after a few minutes.

Frankie smiled softly and held in a giggle. "You're very welcome."

Maura stopped outside the store when she felt her phone buzzing in her back pocket. She recognised the caller ID and realised that she was late for work. How did that even happen? She never lost track of time before in her entire life. Maura answered her phone and apologised for her delay and promised that the would be at the lab as soon as possible. She was observing Frankie when she gasped at the sight of a bus coming at full speed. Maura ran over to Frankie as fast as she could and reached for his arm, pulling him against her.

They both fell to the ground with a huge thud. Maura hurt her wrist and scraped her elbows, but she was relived that nothing worse happened, they were both in one piece. But then she noticed that Frankie was just laying next to her, still as a rock. Maura got up immediately, reaching for her phone. She dialled 911 as she took a closer look at the man now underneath her. People started gathering up around them and some offered their assistance.

A few minutes later -which to Maura felt like an eternity- finally arrived. The paramedics put Frankie on a stretcher and on the back of the car. Maura was incredibly agitated and since she was a doctor she wanted to make sure that Frankie would be treated correctly. She approached one of the young paramedics and smiled softly.

"I-I'm Dr. Maura Isles, I was with him when it happened. Would you mind if I accompanied him?"

The young man smiled back and nodded. Maura hopped on the back with the ambulance and sat next to Frankie. Thoughts invaded her mind and she went over every little scenario. _He hit his head._ The doctor thought to herself. _He's not responding normally to painful stimuli or to light or sound. Possible coma?_ Maura was shaking and sweating like she never had before. _Please, just don't let him die._ Even though Maura didn't believe in God, that seemed like a good time to say a prayer or two.

The paramedics rushed through the doors with Frankie, followed by the medical examiner.

"Male, early thirties, hit his head on the sidewalk." One of the paramedics told the doctor who had approached them.

Maura stopped listening as she turned her attention to Frankie. _Why am I so desperate over this? How can I be in love with a complete stranger?_ It didn't make sense to Maura and for the first time in her 36 years of life, she couldn't understand what was going on inside her head or inside her heart.

"Ma'am?" The steady voice of a older woman shook Maura's thoughts away. She was wearing an all salmon scrubs and a her arm was straighten out, not letting Maura go pass her. "I can't let you go through...Family only, I'm sorry." The woman smiles sympathetically.

Maura stood still, watching the doctor and the paramedics take Frankie further away through the glass doors. Her heart clenched a little and she rested her hands on her chest.

"I was going to marry him." She says softly, just loud enough for her and for another nurse, a younger one, to hear.

...

A few hours later, the younger nurse guided Maura to a private room on the 5th floor. Maura couldn't quite understand why the young lady was being so kind when all of the others were determined to prevent her of seeing Frankie. She smiled at the nurse who nodded in response. Maura was getting ready to sit on the arm chair next to the bed when she heard loud voices coming from the hall.

"Where is he? I need to see my son." It was a woman's voice and it sounded a lot like an angry mother.

"Yeah, I wanna see my brother." This time a male voice, and by its tone, Maura knew that it was from a young man.

"Angela, Tommy, why do you have to be so noisy?" Another male voice, a deeper one.

"Hello, I'm detective Korsak. We're here to see Frankie Rizzoli?" A much older man addressed one of the nurses who jumped on her feet and directed the loud family to the room.

"Oh, he looks so pale. My poor baby." Angela ran towards the bed and rested her hands on Frankie's shoulder.

"Come on, Ma, don't be so dramatic." Tommy said, rolling his eyes at his mother's reaction.

"Hey, who are you?" The older man points at Maura. He was the first to notice her presence in the room.

"Shh, Frank, don't be rude." Angela scolded her husband as she turned her attention to the doctor.

"I-I..." Maura tried to speak but she found her tongue was suddenly dry and she couldn't form a complete sentence.

"She's his fiancée." The nurse winked at Maura and looked back at the family. Their eyes were wide and their jaws dropped, completely in shock. "And she saved his life." The young woman added before leaving the room.

Maura got up from the chair and smoothed the fabric of her skirt. She looked at the family and their eyes now were sparkling with excitement, waiting for a better explanation.

"I'm Dr. Maura Isles." She smiled and before she could carry on she was involved in a bone crushing hug. Angela had her arms around the doctor's slim waist so tight that Maura couldn't breathe.

"Oh, look at that Frank," she turned to face her husband "She's a doctor...I always wanted a doctor in the family." The older woman smiled widely.

"Is it true?" Tommy looked at the blonde, his brows narrowed. "Did you save this life?"

Maura intertwined her fingers, her thumb drawing circles around the skin of her palm. "I suppose I did..Yes." She smiled shyly. And she got another warm hug with that affirmation.

"How come my son got engaged and didn't even tell his family?" Frank Sr. arched his brow, but didn't look directly to Maura.

"The way he's always busy trying so hard to follow Jane's steps into becoming a detective...He never has time for anything." Angela said.

Another few hours went by and Maura had to excuse herself, it was getting late and she still needed to drop by the precinct to get the results of the victim's toxicology screen.

"It was nice meeting you all, but I have to go. There's something at work that I need to check on."

They all hugged her, and kissed her and said their goodbyes and reassured her that everything was going to be fine. That Frankie was a strong man, a hero even, and that he would get through that. She smiled back softly and walked towards the elevators.

"She's hot." Tommy said after a while with a grin on his face.

"Tommy!" Angela slapped the back of her youngest son.

* * *

It was way pass midnight, and Maura couldn't sleep. At some point she got up and drank some warm milk, in hopes that that would calm her nerves. Her maid used to do that whenever she couldn't sleep as a child. Dorotha was actually like a mother to her, since her mother was always too busy to tuck her daughter in or to tell her that there were no monsters under her bed and that everything would be okay.

The digital clock on the kitchen counter showed the hours. **3:20am**. Maura sighed in frustration as she walked towards her closet to grab her coat.

She drives silently all over to Massachusetts General. The night was beautiful, the sky was clear except for a few little lonely stars. The moon was as thin as a nail, but it was still magnificent to Maura's eyes.

Maura got her visitor's tag at the reception and wasted no time in heading to Frankie's room. He was still as a rock but now he looked very peaceful and very comfortable. The doctor's heart melted a little as she approached the hospital bed.

"I bet you were wondering what I'm doing here in the middle of the night." Her voice was steady, yet as soft as ever. "Well, I thought I should introduce myself. My name is Maura. Maura Dorthea Isles and I think you should know that your family thinks we're engaged." Maura scoffed. "I've never been engaged before so this is all very sudden for me. But what I really came here to tell you was that I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't know what to do. If you were awake, I wouldn't be in this mess. Oh God, not that I'm blaming you. I'm sorry." She patted on his knee gently. "It's just that when I was a kid, I always imagined what I would be like or what I would have when I got older. And you know, it was normal stuff. I'd have a house and a family and things like that. It's not that I'm complaining or anything, because I do have a tortoise and I have a lovely home. I have a all the piece and quiet in the world. That's very important. It's just that I've never met anybody that I could laugh with." Maura looked down at her hands, her delicate fingers playing with the ring."Do you believe in love at first sight? I bet you don't. You're probably too sensible for that. I was too, you know? Until I met you.." She smiled. "Or have you ever seen somebody and you know, that if that person really knew you, they'd dump the perfect woman that they were with and realize that you were the one that they wanted to grow old with? Have you ever fallen in love with somebody that you haven't even talked to? Have you ever been so alone that you spend the night confusing a man in a coma?"

Maura reached out and rested her hand on Frankie's. She needed that, she needed to tell someone how she was really feeling. Maura Isles never told a lie in her entire life and just the thought of it made her tremble. _But you aren't lying. Well, not technically._ She thought to herself. _It was the nurse that told everybody that you were engaged, not you._ But she was kind of relieved that at least someone knew the truth, even if that someone was in a coma.

Little did she know that Vince Korsak was right there, resting his head on the door frame...


	2. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Oh my god, guys! Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews. You are the best!**

 **But to be honest now I'm really nervous, cause I don't want disappoint you in any way. I'm gonna try to update as** **often as possible but my life is a little messy right now.**

 **Make sure to check my other stories!**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

The next morning, Maura found herself curled up on the arm chair. She didn't know how she managed to sleep in the most uncomfortable position ever. She opened her eyes and they quickly adjusted to the brightness of the hospital room. Maura looked down at her wrist watch and jumped out of the arm chair. She was late...again.

"Oh my, what they must be thinking of me?" Maura whispered to herself as she gathered her belongings.

Maura stopped at the edge of the bed and stared down at Frankie for a few seconds and smiled. Was she crazy for doing this? Should she just tell everybody the truth and move on with her life? But she couldn't. Not now, not after being this involved. Maura just shook her head and blew Frankie a kiss.

When she turned around, she found four pairs of eyes looking straight at her. Angela, Tommy, Frank Sr and Korsak.

"Maura, we didn't know you were here." Angela said, already pulling her into a hug.

"Hello." The doctor managed to say before Angela tightened the grip around her waist.

"Were you here all night?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Yes I was. Apparently my body or my psyche finds the arm chair more comfortable than my own bed." Maura responded.

"You are just like me. I could always sleep anywhere." Angela said as she finally let go of Maura.

"Believe me, she has." Frank Sr mocked his wife and earned a cold stare.

"So how is Frankie?" Korsak said as he got closer to his friend's bed.

"Well, he is still not responding to any kind of stimuli but at least he is not that pale anymore." She smiled timidly.

They all gathered around the bed and nodded their heads positively, agreeing with what Maura had just said. A family like that is all she ever wanted. Not that she wasn't grateful for her own family, not at all. But she grew up way too fast. She had to take care of herself on her own at a very early age. Maura just wished that her family was as sweet and as loving as the Rizzolis.

"Well, I have to go. It was lovely to see you all again." Her voice came a little too formal for her liking, but she didn't do anything to fix it.

"Ma! Tell her." Tommy shook his hand in front of his mother's face. "Go on, tell her."

"We didn't get to celebrate Christmas, so, uh... We were wondering if you'd like to come and join us."

Maura never really celebrated Christmas. Her parents were always travelling around this time of the year and she would just stay in bed and watch every documentary that was on. They didn't even have a Christmas tree, and they didn't exchange presents as well.

"I would love to." Maura responded and Angela's eyes sparkled even more. "But I'm on call, so I can be dragged out of there any minute."

"That's fine, as long as you're coming." Tommy grinned and Angela turned to him, her mouth moving over the words "stop it". "Jane is going to be there." He added.

"Oh, right. You haven't met my Janie yet." It was Frank Sr's turn to talk.

"No, I haven't." Maura ran her fingers through her blonde tresses. They were tangled and frizzy and it was making Maura uncomfortable.

"She's gonna love you, I'm sure of it." Angela smiled and kissed Maura's cheeks. "You better go now, we don't want to keep you. Here." She handed a small piece of paper to Maura. "This is our address and our telephone, just in case."

Maura got the paper gently and put it in one of the compartments inside of her Birkin. She headed to the elevators once again and pressed the down arrow a couple of times, almost as if that action would get the elevator there faster. When she was ready to get in the ride, the male nurse's voice calling her name made her stop. He was holding a big box with Frankie's belongings, his keys, his wallet and his coat.

"Here are your husband's things..."

"He's not my husband!" Maura said a little too harsh but then smiled softly as she received the box from the nurse.

"I'm sorry, uh, your fiancée." He smiled back and disappeared around the corner.

Maura closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She didn't know for how long she would have to deal with this messy situation. How did she let herself get into this? She was the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, not some girl who couldn't get a hold of herself. She pressed the down arrow again, since the nurse made her lose her ride. She started taping her heel on the floor and considered taking the stairs.

"You're Frankie's fiancée?" A man cleared his voice and Maura turned around, meeting his sweet eyes.

"Hm..okay..." She managed to say as she settled the box under her defined arm.

"I'm Detective Barry Frost. I work with Frankie down at the BPD." Frost smiled politely at the blonde doctor in front of him. "He is a great guy, but I'm sure you already know that." Maura stared blankly at him, hoping that he would just stop talking and leave her. "He had a tough year, with the accident and all."

Maura's annoyed look turned into a confused one. Accident? She didn't know about any accident. But then again, she didn't know Frankie at all.

"Accident?" Her voice faltered and she hated herself for that. _Jesus, Maura, get a hold of yourself right now._

"Yeah, of course it was an accident. Did he tell you I did that on purpose? Oh, man. We were playing basketball and I had a pencil, I don't know why the heck I had but it was there, alright?

Maura listened carefully to the young detective as he went on and on about how he hadn't meant for it to happen and that it was't cool that Frankie was telling everybody that is was his fault. When he finally said goodbye and wished her a good day, she decided that is was a safer choice to just take the stairs.

* * *

It was 8:30 pm when Maura arrived at the Rizzolis' house. There was snow on the sidewalk so she had to be careful not to slip and fall, since she was wearing her favourite Jimmy Choo's. She was holding her delicate night purse in one hand and a beautiful bouquet composed of red and white roses and some green leaves -Christmas' colors- she got for Angela. She thought about getting the family some presents but decided against it. After all she barely knew them.

Maura noticed the Christmas's lights around the house and the decorations on the front lawn. She had never seen anything that amazing and lovely, it was absolutely beautiful. The doctor could feel warmth taking over her heart, even though it was 28.4 degrees outside. Korsak observed the blonde woman as she smiled widely.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Maura turned to the now familiar voice and nodded.

"It is indeed." Her beautiful and sweet smile was still on her face. "Hello, Vince."

"Hello, Maura." He kissed her cheek softly. "You made it, huh?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Keep me company for a while, will ya? Angela don't let me smoke inside the house." Vince started walking towards the house and Maura followed his steps. "Do you want one?" The older man offered.

"No, thank you. Smoking is terrible for you health. Tobacco smoke contains many dangerous chemicals and studies show that smokers are more likely to develop lung cancer."

"Wow." Korsak managed to say and stared at Maura.

"I'm terribly sorry, sometimes I can't control what comes out of my mouth."

"It's okay, doc. You're just looking after me, that's nice."

They sat down on the front steps, Maura rubbing her hands against each other to make sure that her fingers wouldn't freeze. They talked about everything and anything in a matter of minutes. Maura felt like she'd known him for years.

"Did you I was Frankie's godfather?" He asked all of a sudden.

"No, I didn't know that." Maura answered simply.

"You know, being a godfather is very important to the Catholics. It means you're practically part of the family."

"You're very lucky." Maura looked down, trying to hide the sadness on her face and in her voice. "It's important to have family around this time of year."

"Are you, uh- Are your parents with you?"

"Well, they're still alive if that's what you mean. But my family is not like this." She pointed to the front door. "They were, still are, very busy at Christmas's time, so we never really celebrated it."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Maura." He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"That's okay, I'm used to it." She finally looked back at him and smiled in return.

"My mother passed away last February."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Vince."

"Yeah, it was a rough time, but Frank and Angela got me through."

"Are you good friends?"

"The best!" He smiled

They sat there in silence for a while, feelings the cold wind and looking at the starless sky. Maura felt like everything was sadder in the winter time. There were no leaves on the trees, no colour, not warmth. To be honest she hated it.

"You know..." Korsak broke the silence. "The Rizzoli's took me as part of their family. I'd never let anyone hurt them."

Maura nodded and smiled softly. "Neither would I."

"I believe you wouldn't."

Before they could say anything else, the front door opened and a very excited Angela came out to greet them. She was incredibly happy to see both of them right there. Now her Christmas was just a little bit more perfect.

"Come inside, you two, is freezing out here." The older woman said and they both did as told. "Carla Tolucci made her eggnog." She added as she entered back in the house. Maura gave her the flowers and earned a bone crushing hug and a thank you.

"Word to wise:" said Vince "Drink soda." He winked and followed Angela to the kitchen.

Maura chuckled and made her way to the living room. Everybody stopped talking when the blonde approached them and they all said excited hello's. Maura received lots of hugs and kisses and her heart just melted to the ground. She was feeling incredibly loved that night and that was everything she always wished for.

...

The medical examiner sat on the sofa, between Angela and Tommy. The ladder was feeling incredibly comfortable and he was loving the fact that he was incredibly close to the beautiful blonde. The three of them were looking at an old family album and Angela was telling every little detail of those memories to Maura. The young woman was already feeling like she was part of the family.

"Who is this?" Maura asked, pointing as a tall dark haired girl next to Frankie. They were covered in mud and their knees were scraped but they both looked very happy and satisfied.

"That's Jane. Our older sister who was supposed to be here tonight." Tommy answered.

"Stop it, Tommy. She said she would try to be, but she got a case last minute." Angela sighed. She hated her daughter's job. She hated that her little girl put herself in the line of danger every single day and she hated that she couldn't be more with her own family. Mama Rizzoli got up and reached for her camera on the coffee table.

"Maura, Tommy, say cheese!"

They both smiled their best smiles as Angela took the picture. It looked lovely and she was so thrilled to put it on the new album she had been working on.

"Now everyone please, around the tree!"

Frank Sr got up from his chair with a not so please look on his face. Tommy and Maura got up from the couch as well as Carla Tolucci and her young daughter. Vince stood next to Maura and Angela programmed the camera to take the picture itself.

They all hugged each other and laughed and smiled. Like one big happy family.

"Okay, okay. Enough with that, Ang. It's time for the presents." Frank Sr said, a wrapped package already in his hands.

Maura sat on the floor next to the coffee table and watched as the family exchanged their gifts. The all squealed in happiness when they got the things they were hoping to get and they all released a big sigh when it was what they expected. Part of her wanted to just tell them the truth, but the other wanted to enjoy just a little bit more that noisy and sweet little family.

"To Maura, From Santa."

Angela's voice snapped Maura out of her trance and the blonde smiled at the wrapped gift. She said a shy thank you and took her time to unwrap the red and green paper. Now she felt bad for not giving anything back. When she finally saw her gift, she smiled as wide as ever. It was a knitted green sweater with a huge white letter "M" in the middle of it.

...

"Shit!" Jane Rizzoli accidentally kicked the wooden door as she entered her parent's house. It was the middle of the night and she was more than pissed. She hated to work on holiday and specially on Christmas. Jane could only imagine how mad her mom was. That was the second time they held her back at precinct on a big family event.

"Hey Janie, you finally made it." Tommy said, standing at the kitchen's door.

"Yeah, well better late than never, right?" She smirked and walked over to the kitchen to hug her youngest brother. "Merry Christmas, Tommy."

"Merry Christmas, Janie." He said as he hugged the slim figure.

"I bought you some gifs but I left them at my apartment. You guys cans swing by later and get them." Her voice was a little too loud.

"Shh, don't be so loud."

"Did you just shushed me?" Jane narrowed her eyes. No one shushes Jane Rizzoli.

Tommy pointed towards the living room, where Maura laid asleep on the couch. Jane arched her brows and turned to look at his brother again.

"Can you please take your girlfriend upstairs, Tommy?" Jane slapped the back of his head and giggled silently.

"She's not my girlfriend." Tommy shook his head. _I wish_. "He's Frankie's fiancée."

"She's Frankie's WHAT?"


	3. It's Rude

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to upload this, I've been studying like hell these past few weeks. I'll try to upload the next one sooner, I promise. And I'm sorry that this is a shorter chapter, but I will make up for it s2**

 **I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

Maura blinked her eyes a few times, taking in the environment around her. It took her a few second to realise that she fell asleep on Angela's couch. Memories of the previous night invaded her mind, making her smile widely. That was her first real Christmas, surrounded by friends and family and something even deeper than that...love. But her smile immediately turned into a frown as reality hit her. Those weren't her friends, those weren't her family. She was deceiving them, lying to them and she knew that sooner or later everything would come down to pieces and she would be all alone again.

The house was still silent, so Maura figured that everyone was still asleep. The doctor pulled her hair in a messy bun and as quietly as she could, she grabbed her beautiful new sweater and got up, searching for her heels. She could have sworn that she left them by the coffee table when she sat down on the floor to open her present the night before. She released a puff of air and arched one perfect eyebrow. _Where on Earth are my shoes?_

"Looking for these?" Maura jumped at the sound of the husky voice coming from the hallway. It sent a shiver down Maura's body and the blonde didn't know if it was because got surprised or because of something else. She took a deep breath and turned around to face the unfamiliar voice.

A tall woman was leaning against the doorframe, a pair of black heels hanging on her index finger. The lean figure had the same raven hair as Frankie and the same bone structure, though hers was a lot more delicate. She was watching Maura carefully, analysing watch and every movement. There was something in her chocolate eyes that caught Maura's attention, but she did't know what it was exactly. She smiled shyly and nodded as she made her way to the door.

"Yes, yes I was." As she got closer to the brunette, the smell of lavender filled her nostrils. It was such a pleasing smell, and it made Maura's smile grow a little wider as she stretched her arms out in order to get her heels.

"I'm sorry, by the way. I didn't mean to startle you." Jane said as she handed Maura her black heels. "By the looks of it, you must be Maura." The tall brunette smiles, exposing her deep dimples. Maura felt a weird tingling run through her as she observed the smile.

"And you must be Jane." When she got a nod of confirmation, she smiled once again. "It's really nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Jane walked over to the big arm chair and let herself sink on it. She slept for only 3 hours the night before, thoughts ran wild inside her head all night, specially one. _How did Frankie get this girl?_ That was the question that she found herself repeating over and over again, trying to find a plausible explanation.

Maura sat across from her on the couch, putting her heels on carefully. She closed her eyes as pain took over her lower back. _This is what you get for not sleeping in the comfort of your bed for the last two nights._ She silently scolded herself.

"You know, it's rude to sneak out." Jane still had her eyes closed, her arms were crossed in front of her chest and her legs were hanging from the arm of the chair. She released a puff of air, blowing a rebellious strand of hair away from her face. Maura held a laugh when the same strand fell back on Jane.s face. It was only when Jane opened one of her eyes to look at her, that the blonde doctor realised that she hadn't answered her.

"Sorry, sometimes I get lost in my thoughts..." She smiled apologetically. "And yes, I know it's rude, but I know that your mother will ask me to stay for breakfast and I don't want to impose myself. I already came over yesterday.." Maura ran her hand through her hair and released her it from the bun. Jane watched as the blonde tresses fell on Maura's shoulder, framing her face perfectly. She sat up on the chair as the doctor moved over to the door.

"I don't think you know this, but the Rizzoli's motto is the more the merrier. You wouldn't be imposing yourself, really." Jane pulled her wild curls in a ponytail and looked up at Maura, deep chocolate eyes met sweet hazel ones once again.

"I know. But I really have to go now." She gave Jane a shy smile. "Please thank your family and tell your mother I will call her later. It was nice meeting you, Jane." She turned around and turned the doorknob, letting a cold flow of air surround her.

"It was nice meeting you too. And Maura?" The doctor looked over her shoulder when she heard her name. "Welcome to the family."

 **...**

"We pray that the Lord´s healing presence will be felt by those who are sick, and by their families. Especially Jo-Jo Goreki, Frankie Rizzoli, Craig Little and Peggy Dunne. We pray to the Lord. Lord, hear our prayer."

The priest's voice echoed in the small church full of people. It was a Sunday morning and the whole Rizzoli clan as well of other families from the neighbourhood were gathered in the chapel, some were there to honour God, others to confess their sins and ask for forgiveness. For some reason, Jane couldn't focus on the mass nor on the things that the priest was saying. Instead she leaned closer to her dad an asked the question that had been bugging her for the last couple of days.

"So, who's this Maura chick?" Jane looked expectantly over to her father.

"She's your brother's finance." Frank gave her a simple answer. He didn't know where that was coming from, and to be honest he didn't really want to know.

"You'd think that if Frankie were getting married, he would announce to the whole precinct. Hell, he'd announce to the whole world."

"Jane!" Angela scolded her daughter and Jane immediately realised that she used the word "hell" in the church. "If he wasn't too busy trying to became a detective just like you he would have told us..." Angela shook her head negatively.

"So why did she sneak out on Christmas' morning?"

"She has a job, she's a doctor." It was Tommy's turn to speak. He grew quite fond of the blonde doctor in the past few days, probably because she was -how he put it- incredibly hot.

"I still don't know if I can trust her." Jane intertwined her fingers, her thumbs brushing against her palms.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Janie, leave Maura alone." Tommy rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his mother when she pokes lightly at his ribs. "Hey, what was that for?" He rubbed the spot Angela touched a few minutes back.

"Stop swearing, both of you. We're in a church. Be respectful."

"Will you please pipe down?" A man sitting on the bench behind the family asked them, his voice slightly annoyed.

"Hey, fella, be nice. We're in a church." Frank Sr growled at the stranger.

"You're disrupting the Mass!"

"Who made you the pope?" Jane turned to face the man who was bugging her family. She knew that they were noisy and annoying, but most people in the neighbourhood was already used to the clan's habits.

"Frank, Janie, knock it off." Angela gave both her husband and her daughter a deadly look and they immediately shut up and turned their attention back to the priest. He said a few more words and quoted the bible a few times.

"Amen" They all said in unison.

...

Maura got the box with Frankie's belongings from the kitchen counter and took it to her bedroom. She sat comfortably against her pillows, her legs crossed in front of her and the box on her lap. The doctor started to get the things, one by one, out of the box and put them neatly by her side on the bed. A square shaped object, made out of leather caught her attention. It was Frankie's wallet. From work, she knew that a person's wallet could tell a lot about who they are. And she wasn't wrong. When she opened his wallet, she could see a picture of him hugging Jane and Tommy as they laugh. On the other side, there was a picture of him sitting on Angela's lap, Frank Sr was right behind them with this huge grin on his face. Maura smiled as she stroke the thumb across the plastic. She held the object for a few more seconds before closing it and putting it back on her bed.

The doctor then noticed a brown paper bag, all crumpled. She turned it upside down and a small can fell, making a metallic noise when it came in contact with Frankie's keys. Maura bit her lip as she tried to identify the object. And realisation came down on her when she read the big bold letters spelling **CAT FOOD** on its front.

"Oh my god!" She said out loud as she jumped out of bed and ran towards her closet. It has been days since the accident, and she knew that the chances of the cat being alive were very, very low. She got lost in her thought once again, as she thought about how scared the little cat must have been and how lonely and about how many litres of water a cat must drink everyday. Maura got her favourite pair of black jeans from the top shelf of her closet and a white sweater. She didn't have time to dress properly, specially if there was a life on the line, even if that life belonged to a small animal.

She got dressed as soon as she could and ran towards the door, only stopping on the way to pet Bass, telling him that everything was going to be just fine and that she would be back as soon as possible. Maura was saying that more for herself, she wanted desperately to make everything okay.

"Please let it be alive." She sighed as she locked her door behind her.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	4. Hey Kitty Kitty

**A/N:** Hey, please don't kill me! I am so incredibly sorry for taking so long, but my life is literally hell right now. I pinky promise that I'll try to update it soon! Don't forget to check my other stories. My new one is called Teenage Love Affair and I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it too.

Anyways, happy reading!

Ps: I do not have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli&Isles nor these amazing character.

* * *

Maura stood in front of Frankie's building, which was located in a good neighbourhood and was far too fancy considering his cop salary. The blonde doctor wondered how in the hell he managed to keep that apartment, but then the thought of the his little cat possibly being in danger shook her out of her trance. She walked through the glass doors and an older man in a green uniform standing behind a wooden desk smiled up at her.

"How may I help you, Ma'am?" The doorman got up from his sitting position and ran his hands up and down his sides, looking at the younger woman. Maura got nervous almost immediately. What was she going to tell the man so that she doesn't sound delusional? She couldn't, under any circumstances tell him the truth.

"Well, you see, I am here to take a look at Frankie Rizzoli's cat. He has been in an accident and I just wanted to make sure that his furry little friend was taken care of." She offered him her most genuine smile and he returned it.

"Frankie Rizzoli from 1008?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh boy, hope he's alright. He's a nice fella."

"He is currently in a coma, but the doctors believe that he is going to be fine." She grabbed Frankie's keys from her purse and looked up at the man in front of her once again. "It was nice meeting you, but I do need to get to his apartment." The man only nodded, still taking in the informations the blonde doctor gave him about the lovely young man, and showed her the directions to the elevators.

Once again Maura pressed the elevator's button more than once, as if it would be faster. _Is this going to be a new habit?_ She thought to herself and sighed deeply. The blonde woman entered the shaft as soon as the doors opened. She pressed the respective button and tapped her heels on the metal floor. Maura closed her eyes. Pretending to be someone's fiancee was proving to be harder than she expected.

She had a feeling that Jane didn't like her already and that she was suspicious of her, not that Maura could blame her. Besides, she didn't expect anything less from Boston's finest detective. Yes, she had heard of Jane's fierceness and toughness before. The detectives she was used to work with would always say how they admired Detective Rizzoli and how she was pretty good for a woman.

Maura had always been curious to meet the famous detective and when she finally did she was struck by her physique and beauty. She was indeed tough but she still had this softness and delicacy that had Maura bewildered. Her eyes were like deep pools of chocolate and Maura just couldn't help but feel drawn by it. The blonde doctor suddenly shook her head. _Why in heavens am I thinking of her like that? You like Frankie, Maura._

The doors opened once again and Maura sauntered down the hall looking for Frankie's apartment. It took her just a few minutes to locate the simple white door on the left. She hurried up to unlock it and went straight to search the whereabouts of the little cat after depositing her belonging in the nearest chair.

"Hey kitty kitty." Maura whispered as she opened the can of cat food. "Where are you?" The doctor looked around the large living room, under the dinner table, behind the couch and nothing. No sign of the cat. She sighed and headed to the kitchen, calling out for the cat once more. When she opened the door she felt like she hit something. Until she heard a muffled "Ouch!".

Maura was startled at first but then her doctor instinct kicked in and she rushed through the door to help whoever it was that she had hit. When familiar brown orbs looked up at her, Maura had to take a moment to breathe. Jane was standing right there in front of her, her hand holding on to her nose while the other grasped at the edge of the counter to keep balance.

"Oh my goodness. I am so sorry, Jane!" Maura immediately took a step closer in order to check for any injuries. "Here, let me check that for you." She pushed Jane's hand away from her face slowly and brushed her fingers on the sides of her nose. "Hairline fracture of the nasal bone above the lateral nasal cartilage. It's not disfiguring." She tried to smile but Jane just narrowed her gaze at her.

"Can you pop this out for me?" Jane asked, a little more relaxed.

"Might hurt a little. Okay?"

"Okay." Maura's skilled fingers placed Jane's bone back in place and both women heard a light crack. The pain immediately hit Jane and her grasp on he counter grew harder, her knuckles turning white. "Ow! "A little"?"

Maura opened the freezer and grabbed a pack of green beans and handed it to Jane. "Put some ice on it for the next 24 hours so you don't look like Mike Tyson." The blonde doctor smiled again and patted Jane's shoulder.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" Jane pressed the pack on her nose, the cold relieving some of the throbbing pain.

"I'm here to feed Frankie's cat, but I can't seem to find it."

"That's because Frankie doesn't have a cat." Jane arched her eyebrow at the doctor and expected an explanation. But right that moment the ring of a little bell caught their attention. Both of them directed their gaze to the source of the sound and Maura allowed herself to sigh in relief. There it was, a little white furry cat walking slowly towards the women. Maura lowered herself and got the cat in her hands, looking at the small name tag.

"Hello there, Snuggles. I've been looking for you all over the place.".

Jane just stood there, staring as the other woman put the contents of the can in a small bowl and gave it to the cat. This whole situation was just too weird and Jane couldn't help but wonder what else Frankie was not telling her.

* * *

Love reviews ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone.

Unfortunately, this is not an update...yet. I just wanted to explain why I've been away for so long, I think you guys have the right to know.

I enrolled myself in some classes this past few months: Tv and Film production, Tv and Film animation and TV and Film screenwriting - this last one is going to help me so much with my fanfictions, I truly have learned a lot. I know I left you guys waiting, and I felt so, so guilty, but this was an oportunity of a lifetime and I had to take it.

Now, don't worry. I will keep writing the following titles: A Blast From The Past ; Teenage Love Affair ; How To Mend a Broken Heart and While You Were Sleeping.

About Family Matters: I will rewrite it, the entire thing. I was reading it the other day and it was so so bad, seriously guys, I don't know how you liked it (but thank you anyways). It was my very first fanfiction and I have gotten so much better at writing since then, so I decided that you deserve a decent thing.

Last but not least: I am opened to prompts. But I only write SwanQueen and Rizzles fanfiction, and I can write from K+ to M, whatever you want. You can either send me a private message here or dm me at twitter IHeartSKatic.

I'll be back home by May 15th and I'll start working on the fanfictions as soon as I unpack my bags and stuff (that'll probably last just a day).

Love you all,

Carol


End file.
